At the present time, personal computers are being used for an increasing variety of tasks. They are frequently used for word processing tasks, for example. The current common configuration of a personal computer comprises a monitor and a separate keyboard. For use in a regular seated position, a variety of special items of furniture or support devices have been designed and built. Typically, such devices have separate shelves for the monitor and the keyboard, with in some cases provision for adjusting the height of the shelves independently. More elaborate devices include a variety of storage shelves and spaces above and below the monitor, which are dimensioned to accept certain standard items of auxiliary equipment, e.g. boxes containing diskettes, paper etc. One can obtain such devices designed specifically for office or commercial use, or alternatively designed for personal use in a home.
Whilst such devices are often well designed and work well for a healthy, seated person, they are totally unsuited for people suffering from a variety of ailments. In particular, one of the most common health problems is a bad back, which can be temporary or chronic. Back problems are extremely common, and frequently require the sufferer to spend some time lying prone. For example, in the case of a slipped disc, one often has to spend some time lying prone while the back recovers.
Whilst lying prone or on one's back, a person cannot operate a personal computer supported on a conventional support device, since both the monitor and the keyboard are at totally inappropriate angles. In many cases, particularly where a person is resting at home, it would be quite feasible for them to operate a personal computer, if only it could be provided at an appropriate orientation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a support device for a personal computer, which can support both the monitor and the keyboard at a suitable orientation, so that they can be readily used by a person lying on their back.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a support device for a personal computer having a monitor and a separate keyboard, the support device comprising a support body adapted for mounting over a person lying on their back, a first shelf means, for a monitor, mounted on the support body and inclined forwardly and downwardly, a first retaining means for retaining a monitor on the first shelf means, a second shelf means, for a keyboard, in front of the first shelf means, and inclined forwardly and downwardly, and a second retaining means for retaining a keyboard on the second shelf means, whereby, with a monitor and a keyboard mounted and retained on the first and second shelf means respectively, a person lying on their back with the upper part of their body in front of the support device can use the monitor and the keyboard.
The support body can either be configured to be supported on a bed, or directly on a floor beneath the bed.
Preferably, the shelf and retaining means comprises, for each of the monitor and the keyboard, a shelf with a forward and upwardly extending lip or retaining member. The lip then serves to prevent the monitor or keyboard from sliding off the respective shelf. Additionally, particularly for the monitor, a means can be provided for tying or clamping the monitor in position.
Each of the shelves can be provided with means for adjusting its position relative to the support body. Thus, the first shelf can be provided with means for altering its angular adjustment only. The second shelf can then be mounted, so that it can be moved vertically and horizontally, and also angularly, so that each user can position it exactly as desired relative to the monitor.
For a better understanding of the present invention, and to show more clearly how it may be carried into effect, reference will now be made, by way of example, to the accompanying drawings, which show preferred embodiments of the present invention, and in which: